You Jerk
by Darkeiya
Summary: I meant those words figuratively, but he's twisted them so that they're literal. Now, I REALLY can't concentrate... :: Jet x Wave ::


**Another Jet x Wave one-shot created out of trying to break my writer's block. Wasn't quite sure about the genre selection on this one. Don't like the pairing, don't flame the story. I don't own the characters. Yadda yadda yadda, insert other author's note crap.**

* * *

**You Jerk**

--

He's watching me. Even though my back is facing him, even though I'm clearly busy with my current task, even though I already told him to go do something else, he's watching me.

That jerk.

Jet usually doesn't annoy me this much. When he and Storm team up to prank me, or when I give him advice and he either doesn't heed it or takes all the credit for it, then yes, that bugs the crap out of me. But just being watched by him isn't what's getting me all worked up like this. It's that he _won't_ tell me why he's watching me that's driving me nuts!

That jerk.

Why's he watching me? Why?

_Does he want to know what I'm doing?_

Nah. If he can't figure out what I'm doing, then he'll just ask. Besides, he already did that earlier.

_Is he interested in what I'm doing?_

Hah! Jet, interested in repairs? Watching an ice cube melt is more exciting to him than watching me fix the hologram projector.

_Is he interested in--?_

**Stop it.**

I need to get a grip. I don't have time to argue with myself right now. I just need to focus on fixing the projector. I need to forget about Jet for the moment. At least he's not being a total annoyance. After all, he could just as easily be distracting me by going on about the latest victory he had against some idiot who couldn't tell the difference between riding regular and riding goofy-foot.

That jerk.

Why, why, _why_ won't he leave me alone already? If he had something to say, he would have already said it by now. Darn it, Jet, your silence is even more irritating than your voice was during that one helium incident. Sure, it was funny, but it was unbelievably annoying. Before that time, I never knew your voice was capable of reaching such a high pitch...

**Stop it.**

I can't perform repairs and have my mind be floating off on another tangent at the same time. That's how mistakes happen, and I can't let myself have the chance to make any mistakes. Jet needs to leave, and he needs to leave _now_. If he sticks around any longer, he'll make me screw something up for sure.

That jerk.

"Jet, just stop it!"

"What?"

"Stop staring at me! I know you're doing it! What do you want, anyway?"

"... I dunno. Just felt like watching you."

"Well, stop it. I can't think right with you breathing down my neck! You're distracting me. Now, get out of here already!"

No reply. I smirk and add another mental tally mark to my list of personal victories. He'll be leaving any second now, and I can finally concentrate on the projector. Ah, yes! Footsteps! Wait, he's walking, but not towards the door. What's Jet coming over _here_ for? I told him to leave!

That jerk.

Before I can turn around to slug him, his hands are on my shoulders. He's leaning forwards against my back, tilting his head down. What's he--

A gasp escapes before I can stop it.

I am immediately plagued by two questions. First, how is it that such a simple, slow exhalation can cause such sharp jolts to go up my spine? Second, _how_ in the name of Babylon Garden did I manage to set myself up so blindly for this?

"J-Jet!"

"Heh heh heh... what's wrong? Am I distracting you, Wave?"

"That's not funny! St-stop it!"

"Now, why would I do that, when you're clearly enjoying it...?"

Enjoying it? Just because it's making me shiver, sending my heart racing, scattering all my thoughts-- okay, so maybe I _am_ enjoying it. But does he have to say it like _that_? Weedy as his voice is, there's something strangely sultry about it when it's a half-whisper, carried on a breath down the back of my neck...

"Be-because I... I-I can't think with you... d-doing that..."

"Is that so? Guess that means you won't be able to do _anything_ once I'm through with you, then."

Breathing down my neck... I meant those words figuratively, but he's twisted them so that they're literal. Now I _really _can't concentrate. Not with him pressed against my back like this, not with his fingers brushing against my sides, not with--

Oh, screw it, I can't keep fighting him. But I haven't lost to him, because I never lose. He just had an unfair advantage before we began, that's all. Besides, he hasn't won _just_ yet.

Mmm, looks like that hologram projector's going to have to wait until tomorrow. Was this your intention all along, Jet?

... you jerk.

**FIN**


End file.
